A Moment that will change my life forever
by Lovingannabelle110
Summary: Ok basically re did the ending warning its sad : i don't own any of the characters purely for fun


Chapter 8

A moment that will change my life forever

(Simone's point of view)

I lay awake in the arms of the woman I love. The woman I love, that was an emotion I never thought I'd feel again after Amanda's death. But Annabelle has shown me the light again. I'm not going to be the scared me who lives the heterosexual life with Michael, just to please everyone around me. I want to live my life with Annabelle, the thought of us coming out scares me to death but I know she's worth it. I mean just looking at her makes me know inside this is the right choice to make. The feel of her gentle embrace around my body sends shivers up and down my spine. The smell of her sense brings a smile to my face and it's within that moment when she opens her eyes and looks up at me that I know this is forever.

"Morning" she says so softly, a voice of an angel, my angel. I sweep my hand across her hair and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning angel" I quietly say back. A part of me still can't believe this is happening, I mean she's a student. But the thoughts of that were quickly swept away when Annabelle smiled. That one smile could make the whole world disappear and leave only us two in it. The moment was quickly taken away when I caught the time in the corner of my eye. Shit, I thought. The clock read 12.13, everyone is at lunch and Annabelle and me are the only ones missing. As much as I want to stay locked in the young girls embrace I know someone will notice and suspicions were sure to arise.

"Annabelle we have to hurry." I quickly got out of bed and slipped on my clothes. Annabelle hadn't moved an inch, she still lay there the sheets clinging to her perfectly shaped body. I swear she's making this harder on purpose, she knows I can't resist that look.

"Simone, come back to bed, no-one will notice." She says opening the covers inviting me back in. No I have to resist, if Mother Emaculata notices me gone she'll be up here in an instance to check on me.

"Annie, sweetie I'm serious we have to go to lunch." I pull the young girl up from the bed and she sighs and finally throws her clothes on. My hearts racing and she's only sitting next to me, this girl surely has a hold over me. Annabelle reaches in her pocket, she makes me close my eyes. I can't resist so my eyes are closed tight, I can feel her hand on mine and then something falls between my fingers.

"Ok you can open them" She says after placing a kiss on my lips, she tastes so sweet was all that was running though my mind. I open my eyes and look down at a gold chain in my hand. Attached to the chain was a heart, with the inscription of 'I'm not letting you go.' Those words took me back to the moment when Annabelle had held me so tight to let me grieve Amanda's death. The words "I'm not letting you go" was the moment I let Amanda go and let Annabelle in.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much" I bring the young girl into my arms and hold her tight. She brings her lips up close to my ears and whispers;

"It's true Simone I'm not ever going to let you go." The words are so soft, a silent tear rolls down my cheek like a water bead running down a rose. I'm truly happy.

I whisper back:

"I'm not letting you go either."

Annabelle smiles and I catch a tear rolling down her face with my finger. We both smile and for a moment it felt like time had stopped at the perfect point in my life.

(Annabelle's point of view)

Slipping into lunch was funny, I don't care to be honest if people know but I know Simone cares and therefore I care. Walking to the table where Cat, Kirsten and Collins sit all that's going through my head is what happened last night. I never thought I'd find true love at this School; I didn't even want to go here. But now I am grateful my mother's solution to my behaviour was sending me to this strict Catholic School because otherwise last night would never of happened. I slide in the seat next to Collins, and start to eat. Cat stares at me I could not deal with her comments today, last time she mentioned Simone we ended up in a physical fight.

"You have a look," Cat says as she looks at me. Shit do I have the I'm in love look on my face. I look at Cat with cold eyes.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Cat smiles

"Slept with who?" Kirsten was lost; I have to change this around and quick.

"I didn't sleep with anyone and I don't have a look." I can tell Cat doesn't believe me.

"It's more like a glow" Crap I have the I just got laid glow.

"Stop" I glare at Cat trying to get her to shut up

"You should hide it better then that." That's it I throw down my fork,

"Would you shut up Cat" I am so ready to bite her head off right now, metaphorically speaking. When I catch the look of my love from across the hall. She smiles so softly, her beautiful eyes hold me mesmerized. Her blonde hair sits so perfectly on her shoulders, but it's the eyes that get me the most. I remember the book she gave me the quote stated,

" The only real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes but in having new eyes."

I truly have new eyes now, all they see is her.

(Simone point of view)

She's so beautiful I can't believe God allowed me to find such beauty. Now I have left Amanda's cross with her picture to replace it with Annabelle's heart. I can't take my hands off it, it makes me feel close to her. Its madness how I am feeling, I miss her I actually miss her and she sitting only about 50ft away. Mother Emaculata's gaze is burning the back of my head. I turn around and smile at her.

"Everything ok Simone" She asks, looking in the direction of Annabelle

"Everything's perfect, just perfect." Crap I just made that obvious didn't I? Especially as Annabelle is smiling right in this direction, she's noticed my look of concern and has turned the other way. It won't be for much longer I plan to hand in my resignation tomorrow and take up the passion Annabelle helped to re-discover. I watch as Annabelle and her friends leave the lunch table and head out the door. Just before they vanish from sight my love turns her head and smiles goodbye.

Chapter 9

(Cat's point of view)

I know she's slept with Miss Bradley, its written all over her face. She thinks she can fool me, then she's more stupid then I thought she was. I mean look at her just sitting on the windowsill having a smoke. I can't believe she'd choose Miss Bradley over me, she'll pay for it, all in good time.

I must have said something out loud or she can read minds because she's looking straight at me.

"You say something Cat" Annabelle smiles. The glow from the moonlight bounces off her skin. She's so beautiful is all I keep thinking.

"No nothing just saying goodnight."

"Oh, night Cat." She put out her cigarette and closes the window. I was already tucked up in bed, thinking my plan through carefully. If I could convince Annabelle I was asleep, then follow her in the night to see if I was right at lunchtime.

I didn't have to wait long before she crept out of bed and out the door. I gave her a few seconds then I pulled my dressing gown on and headed down the hallway to Miss Bradley's room. Yep just as I thought, there she was shutting the door behind herself into Miss Bradley's room. Well I came prepared; like they do in the movies and in Friends I brought a glass so I can hear through the wall. I place the glass on the wall then my ear.

"Hey Annabelle, I missed you so much today"

"I missed you to, hope I didn't get you in trouble with Mother Emaculata?"

"No hunny everything is fine, its better then fine now you're here."

Ewww ewww ewww, I pull the glass off the wall and start gagging. I just heard them kissing that's enough evidence for my book I don't want to be scared for life and that will happen if I carrying on listening. Well I'm going straight to Mother Emaculata in the morning and I hope she catches them in bed together. I storm off back to my room and jump into bed, trying not to imagine the two of them naked eww.

(Annabelle point of view)

Just being in her arms is enough to take my breath away. Laying skin to skin makes this huge grin appear across my face. A single red rose lies on my chest, which Simone has given me after we made love. I've never said made love before, she truly is special to me and I'm not going to lose her.

"Sweetie, what you thinking?" She strokes my hair so softly it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn to face her with a huge smile holding on to the rose. I take a deep breath of the flowers smell.

"I was just thinking I love you" I say with emotion I've never felt before. She bends down and places a soft kiss on my forehead. I love it when she does that, makes me feel so warm and safe, like she truly loves me.

"Well if it helps you, I love you to. Annabelle you truly have taken my heart…" Before she could finish I had to capture those beautiful lips in mine.

"And I'm never letting you have it back." I said with a huge smile.

"Annie, there's something I have to tell you…" Uh oh I hate pauses please speak Simone, you're making me nervous.

"Hey take that worried look off your face, it's good news. You made me realise teaching is not what I want to do with my life anymore." I can't wait I hug her so tight

"You're going to be a photographer aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am." Are lips embrace and no one can separate us not ever.

Chapter 10- Jealousy is an evil emotion

Cats point of view

I'm on my way to tell Mother Emaculata she has to go to Miss Bradley's room ASAP. I'm not letting Annabelle get away with making a fool out of me. How dare she choose a 30 yea old teacher over me. I slowly lift my fist up to Mother Emaculata's door and place three loud knocks on the pine. I don't have to wait long the door swings open.

"What is it Catherine?"

"Mother Emaculata I'm worried about Miss Bradley and Annabelle."

"What do you mean Catherine?"

"I think you should see for yourself." I turn and walk back to my room, as the tears start to fall down my face.

Annabelle point of view

Morning smells so sweet waking up in her embrace. I wish I could wake up with her every morning. I can't help staring at her, she's so beautiful, truly Gods finest creation. Her eyes are finally fluttering open.

"Morning beautiful" I smile, only to get the most beautiful smile back.

"Morning" Its so easy to get lost in her eyes but someone's coming down the corridor. I know she hears it to because the fear I see in her eyes is so strong. We both jump out of bed and throw our clothes on. It's to late, She's seen us bollocks!!

"Simone!!! I want to see you in my office right now!"

I can't believe Mother Emaculata just walked in on us, how would she of known we were here.

"That did not just happen." Simone sighed, I try to comfort her but she shrugs me off.

"You better go." Go, hello you love me remember we'll fight this together. No I can't say that to her, I'll just grab my shoes and leave. I walk slowly out the door, turn my head to Simone and see tears slide down her cheeks. No I'm not leaving her, I drop the shoes and run at her. She embraces me so tight I can hardly breathe. We both let the tears fall as we know what happens next will change us forever.

"We can face her together." I say through tears.

"No, Annabelle you did nothing wrong it was me. So I will face her alone." The word wrong hit me like a ton of bricks. I drop my arms from her and look her in the face.

"Wrong! What do you mean wrong?"

"Annabelle at the end of day I am your teacher and you are the student I should never of let this happen." I can't believe I'm hearing this, a minute ago she said she loved me now this, I can't I can't listen to this. The tears are streaming so fast down my face it's so hard to breathe.

"I can't believe you just said that." I run out the door and don't look back

"Annabelle wait!" I hear Simone call after me.

Simone's point of view

I can't believe this is happening. 10 minutes ago I was happy in the arms of Annabelle, now I'm walking through the silent hallways to Mother Emaculat's office. I stand in front of the door, take a deep breath ad wipe away my tears. I knock and enter to find two policemen and Mother Emaculata.

"I'm sorry Simone but you left me with no other choice."

"Are you Simone Bradley" The officer asks me.

"Yes." Is all I can manage right now. They take hold of my arms and lead me down the corridor past the students past Annabelle.

"No, wait!" I hear Annabelle scream behind me, I turn to see her tear stained face.

"You can't take her I love her, let go of me!" Mother Emaculata couldn't hold Annabelle back she was running to catch me up. The policemen were not in the

slightest bit interested in Annabelle.

"I love you to Annabelle but you have to let me go."

"No!" her screams break every bone in my body, all I want to do is hold her. I'm nearly out the front door just down some steps then I'm gone, I don't know when I'll see her again. Then all I hear is a scream and a thud. I turn round to see Annabelle has fallen down the stairs after me. That's it, I throw my arms out of the officers embrace and run to my baby girl. I kneel on the floor and cradle her in my arms, blood trickles from her head.

"Baby no, no Annabelle wake up Annabelle!" Pupils, Police and teachers all look on in disbelief of what has just occurred.

"Annabelle!" Cat yells from the crowd

Why isn't she opening her eyes why can't I see her crystal eyes, the bloods seeping onto my shirt. I can't do anything but cry and rock her back and forth.

"Simone" A faint voice whispers from her pale lips.

"I love you and remember you did nothing wrong." Annabelle's eyes roll to the back of her head and her head falls into the nook of my elbow. My lip trembles, my eyes stream as I let out a cry for my beloved Annabelle.


End file.
